


Tease

by nazaninbooknerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Biyfriends in love, Bottom Magnus, Cat eyes, Izzy walks in, Kissing, M/M, Magnus bane can kick your ass, Malec Smut, Malec training, Sexual Tension, Teasing, The malec training scene we all deserve, Top Alec, Training, Warlock Mark, downworld cabinet, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazaninbooknerd/pseuds/nazaninbooknerd
Summary: Magnus bane can kick your ass even without his magicAkaThe malec training scene we all need.





	1. Maybe I can join you

**Author's Note:**

> I need to see them training together so much I just had to write this! Hope you enjoy :)

The sound of fists bumping on a punching bag greets Magnus meters away from the training room. A little closer, it’s accompanied by the subtle gasps of heavy breaths. But when he is finally standing at the threshold of the open door, looking is all he can do. There is Alec, shirtless, throwing punch after punch at the bag. The morning light streaming through the high windows of the institute, emphasizing the sweet buds on the shadowhunter’s back. His skin is glistening with the light perspiration, his raven strands sticking to his damp forehead. His pants hanging low on his waist, and Magnus’s gaze drags along his abs to the V disappearing under the material. The warlock could definitely stand there and enjoy his boyfriend’s defined muscles contracting with each strike, the runes somehow fitting on his pale skin better than ever. So he does. And Alec only catches Magnus standing there when he stops for a minute, gulping some water from his bottle. His eyebrows shoot up,  
“Hey” Alec’s grin lights up his flushed face.  
Magnus steps forward, touching his fingers on Alec’s biceps, well of course it feels as amazing as it looks.  
“Hello sexy” The smile on the warlock’s lips grows wider as Alec licks his own lips, his breathing still coming and going in gasps, but he is sure the cause is not just his intense activities only moments ago.  
“I thought you weren’t coming for another half an hour.” “Well, I missed you. I wouldn’t mind waiting till you are finished…”  
But Alec is just half listening, his gaze wandering around Magnus’s body. From his silky hair with white streaks among them, to his shining eyes lined with kohl, the hints of glitter sparkling behind his eyelids. He is wearing a blue denim jacket, necklaces hanging low down to his waist. The black button down hugging his biceps. Alec’s throat feels dry, and he tries in vain not to stare at his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Or I could join you…”  
Alec is shaken out of his haze, registering Magnus’s words with furrowed brows.  
“Join me?? But…”  
Magnus narrows his eyes, “but what Lightwood? You think I can’t beat you in hand to hand combat?”  
He is smirking, challenging Alec with his eyes. Magnus wants to play? Alright, Alec is just too happy to go along.  
“I doubt it” Alec whispers, his lips curling upward. In just seconds Magnus is standing next to the weapons, throwing a wooden staff at Alec, another one in his own hand.  
“We will see about that”  
Alec catches the staff mid-air, but his eyes are on Magnus’s clothes, asking the question Magnus was just about to answer. The warlock snaps his fingers, and now he is shirtless too, and bare-footed. His pants the only reminiscent of his clothes  
Not wasting a second, Magnus strikes, Alec blocking. Alec’s staff swings up, the air making a whooshing sound as Magnus crouches down, avoiding the blow. The warlock pulls his staff under his legs, catching him off-guard for a second. But the shadowhunter is quick, and he is up again before his body even fully hits the ground.  
The sound of the wooden staffs clashing and their breaths fill the room, and Alec can’t help but notice how graceful Magnus is. Dancing around the training floor with a kind of a feline grace. Showcasing his strong muscles.  
Not that Alec is supposed to be distracted by that, but now Magnus has the upper hand. Throwing one blow after another, and all Alec can do is dodge and block. But once as their staffs lock together in between them and so do their eyes, they stand. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from each other’s bodies, or maybe hot enough.  
Alec can’t tear his gaze away. Magnus looks as breathtaking as ever. With a strand of his hair falling into his forehead, his golden skin glistening. His cheeks are rosy from the heat of their activities, his parted lips framed by his facial hair, red and inviting.  
And as if the sight is not enough to hypnotize Alec, Magnus blinks, dropping the glamour. The flash of his cat eyes sends a jolt down Alec’s body, “dammit Magnus that’s cheating!”  
But the momentary surprise is just the opportunity he needs. He pulls his staff back, fast, and hits Alec right in the stomach. The shadowhunter staggers back, slightly doubling over, and a single strike is all it takes for Magnus to have Alec down on the floor, his staff thrown across the room and his own pointing at the archer’s throat.  
“You were saying?”  
Magnus’s tone is victorious and playful, his voice slightly breathy, a smirk playing around his lips. His golden cat eyes are gone, but his normal brown eyes are just as penetrative.  
“You’re evil” But before Magnus can answer, Alec is gripping his staff, pushing himself up on his feet. And before the warlock can do anything, he is thrown against the nearest wall, the wooden staff clattering to the ground.  
And then Alec is on him, his body a much stronger weapon than the staff for disarming Magnus. The warlock moans at the sudden contact, their damp skins sliding on each other. Alec feels on fire as his lips attack Magnus’s. and he knows it’s not just the adrenalin rushing throw his veins, it’s Magnus and the fireworks going off behind his closed eyelids at the smallest points of contact.  
His fingers are holding Magnus by the hips, sure to leave bruises. Pressing their bodies ever closer. He can feel his boyfriend’s muscles moving slightly under his own, aware of every glorious curve of his body.  
They both moan into the kiss as Magnus’s tongue dances around in Alec’s mouth, seeking the dominance Alec is willing to give up. The warlock’s fingertips graze over his nipples, locking into his chest hair, the sharp touch of blunt nails making his cock jump. Alec drags his left hand up Magnus’s body, cupping the back of Magnus’s head, burying his long fingers in his boyfriend’s soft styled hair. Magnus gasps when the shadowhunter tugs on his hair, pulling back a little to catch his breath.  
By this time they are both breathing heavily again, panting into each other’s mouth. Magnus leans up, whispering into Alec’s ear “was that my punishment?” pinching his nipple at the same time. Alec almost comes undone at the touch and the horse voice, and the hot body pressed to his own.  
The shadowhunter catches his lips again, turning Magnus’s face harshly to himself with a groan. Soon, he is kissing the side of the warlock’s jaw, moving down to his neck. Although it’s definitely hard to think straight with Alec driving him crazy with every single touch, Magnus hasn’t been alive for hundreds of years for nothing. They are still in the middle of the institute, with a good chance of someone walking in on them at any second.  
With admirable self-preservation, Magnus pulls back, trying to catch Alec’s eye. But when he does, he almost forgets what he wanted to say. Alexander’s hazel eyes are almost completely drowned by his wide pupils, his stare dazed with lust. Magnus takes a deep breath “we are still in the middle of the institute, darling.”  
Alec almost pouts, and it’s so adorable Magnus wants to kiss him again. But as if on cue, they hear footsteps. The unmistakable sharp clicks of Isabelle’s high heels getting closer. Alec loosens his hold on Magnus’s waist, stepping back a little. But before they can do anything else Izzy is standing at the door, her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and her whip curling around her wrist.  
Her eyebrows shoot up, “I thought you were training Alec!” her eyes going from Magnus to his brother.  
“Oh, we were Isabelle” assures Magnus, mirroring Izzy’s smirk. “Your brother just can‘t bear it when I kick his ass”  
Izzy chuckles,clearly amused at the thought of Magnus kicking Alec’s ass. But before her brother can say anything in his defense, Isabelle has moved to the stack of weapons on the opposite walls, giving the couple some privacy.  
With another flick of his fingers, Magnus is just as easily dressed in his fashionable clothes again. Alec sighs, not quite happy with losing sight of his boyfriend’s bare torso. But the warlock comes close again, cupping Alec’s cheek.  
“I’ll wait for you in your office” Magnus smiles, replacing his palm with his lips on Alec’s cheek. The shadowhunter knows his boyfriend is just playing innocent, to tease him even further. Alec grabbes him by his jacket, keeping him close. “Wait for your punishment” he whispers in Magnus’s ear, a satisfied smile on his lips as he feels Magnus’s cock twitch against him.  
“Of course” Magnus flashes his cat eyes at him for a second and then he is gone, leaving Alec gazing after him in the middle of the training room.  
“So he really beat you huh?” Izzy chuckles playfully, wiggling her eyebrows at her big brother.  
"Shut up Iz!” Alec answers, raking a hand through his messy hair. But despite himself, he can’t help the smile creeping into his voice and his face. wondering how he is going to sit next to Magnus at the downworld meeting today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this! Kudos and comments are very appreciated  
> Love you all!


	2. sweat torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus keeps on teasing Alec after their training session. how will the downworld meeting go?   
> and will Magnus get his punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i didn't intend or this to get so long! but halfway through i couldn't stop myself anymore :))  
> I think you can read the chapters individually, but i don't think you will regret reading both of them ;)  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s: dedicated to @Eammiee12 for encouraging me to write this with their beautiful comments. love you!

Alec is most probably going to be late for the meeting. He walks through the corridors as fast as he can without running, to the institute Head office. _His_ office. The thought still sends off a spark of happiness in his heart. And so does the thought of the man who he knows is waiting for him in said office.

He throws the door open, looking around the big room for his boyfriend. There is seemingly no trace of him. Alec sighs, assuming Magnus hadn’t wanted to be late. But it’s only when he turns to close the door that he sees him.

“By the angel, Magnus!”

Magnus is leaning against the wall, almost behind the still half-open door. A sly smile on his lips, suggesting he still has more in store for Alec today.

“What took you so long?”

“Jace…wanted to train”

Alec answers as he moves toward the small closet in the office, snatching a white towel out.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” And with that he almost fleets the room, closing the bathroom door a little too loudly.

Magnus chuckles to himself. He knows Alec is still worked up from their little training session – and so is he himself, to be fair- but teasing Alec is far too fun. It was going to be a very interesting meeting.

Alec hasn’t been the owner of this office for long, but there are traces of him in the room anyway. The curtains are drawn back, the mid-morning light pouring through. There are picture frames of the lightwood family on the big mahogany desk, pictures of Alec with his sister and his parabatai. Magnus briefly notices that Robert is not present in any of them. Not that it’s surprising.

Magnus has been in this room on many occasions in the past century, but with Alexander, the office feels different. Maybe because he himself feels different. After all, he has been here before only on business, not because he had missed his boyfriend who happened to be the Head of the New York institute.

The thought feels strange and a little dangerous, but Magnus can’t help smiling. Nevertheless he knows that Alec will always be the Alexander he has so hopelessly fallen for, head of the institute or not.

The sound of the bathroom door banging against the wall as Alec throws it open breaks Magnus’s train of thoughts. Alec is clearly in a rush, but that doesn’t mean Magnus can’t enjoy the view.

Alec is in a black boxer, drying his hair with the towel almost aggressively. There are still water droplets clinging to his pale skin and Magnus is dumbstruck for a second before he involuntarily takes a step forward. His eyes shining with mischief.

“Don’t you dare Magnus! I have a meeting to attend.” Alec snaps, shaking a finger at him accusingly.

The warlock sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically. He leans back against the desk as Alec takes his navy blue suit out of the wardrobe, turning away from Magnus. Well, technically he has a meeting to attend to as well. But it’s easy to forget that when your gorgeous boyfriend is standing almost naked in front of you.

But Magnus can still enjoy watching him get dressed. He watches as the pants cover Alec’s ass, his gaze lingering on his hipbones. The warlock’s eyes catch his parabatai rune, memories of Alec screaming on the floor momentarily flashing in his mind. He blinks, trying to get rid of them.

“How’s Jace?”

“ok, I guess. I don’t know…he hasn’t been himself in the past week…Since valentine’s death. The thing is, I don’t even know what’s wrong…he isn’t talking to me”

Alec sighs, closing the buttons of his white shirt. “I tried to talk to him today…but there is no way of persuading Jace to do what he doesn’t want to.”

Magnus walks closer, holding Alec’s coat for him to wear. The shadowhunter turns his head, giving him a close-lipped smile.

“If there is anything I can do…”

Alec slips his arms through the coat sleeves, snatching his tie. “I wish I knew what the problem was… but thanks anyway.” He sighs, again.

Magnus moves closer, placing his hands on Alec’s. Who is trying to tie his tie as fast as he can.

“Let me.” Magnus says with a smile. Alec takes his hands away, running one through his messy strands.

“hey, look at me” Alec’s eyes slowly meet Magnus’s, hazel locked into brown. “you thought you had lost him. But he is alive now. It’s gonna be ok Alexander, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

Alec gives him a half smile, nodding. Magnus pecks his lips lightly, getting back to the tie. He is half aware of Alec’s gaze on him, watching him attentively.

“So… where did you learn all those moves?”

Magnus chuckles, glad for the change of the subject. The corner of his lips curl up as he looks up at Alec. “If you live as long as I have, at some point you realize you have to learn those, to protect yourself. Even if you have magic.”

Alec’s smile is wider now, those adorable crinkles framing his eyes.

“Well I think we should do a rematch. And I still think you cheated.”

“I thought I was gonna be punished.” Magnus’s eyes sparkle, his finger gently tracing the muscles on Alec’s chest. The shadowhunter drags his hands down Magnus’s sides, resting his palms on his hipbones.

“Oh you are…just wait for it Mr. Bane.”

“Umm…that sounds good. Shall we Mr. Lightwood?”

And with that they walk out of the room, ready to be the Head of the New York institute and the High warlock of Brooklyn for the afternoon.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Magnus!”

Magnus turns around at the sound of Isabelle’s voice. He nods at Alec , who is moving to stand in the corridor, welcoming Luke and Raphael, as he walks toward Izzy.

She is looking beautiful as Always, wearing a deep purple dress that is hugging the graceful curves of her body. Her black curls cascading down her shoulders. Magnus smiles at her.

“can I ask you a favor?” Izzy smiles warmly.

“of course”

“I know this meeting is mainly about Simon...” a look of concern crosses her features. Simon has been missing since the night of valentine’s death, almost four days now. “and I know it’s most probably the Queen’s doing… if it is decided that a group of shadowhunters should go to the court, will you persuade Alec to let me lead the mission?”

Isabelle looks up at him, her dark eyes locked with Magnus’s. “With what happened to Jace, he most probably won’t send me. But I need to go…for Simon.” She adds.

Her eyes are down and Magnus thinks she looks vulnerable. He knows that Isabelle, much like her brother, is more than just a pretty face. She has a kind heart that beats fiercely for her family and her friends, the people she loves the most in the world.

He has wondered before if he could or would fall for Isabelle, if there was no Alec. But he was there and Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way. Alexander was the big miracle he had been waiting for his whole life.

“of course, my dear. I’ll see what I can do.”

Magnus half turns to go when Isabelle says “by the way, you should kick Alec’s ass more often, it will do him good”

The warlock chuckles, not trying to hide his smirk. “Would slapping his ass do?”

Izzy laughs, looking at Magnus with an amused expression, her red lips curling up in a smug smile.

“I could do without that image in my head Magnus!”

Magnus just grins at her, turning around and walking toward the meeting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus catches up to Alec before they reach the hall, Raphael and Luke walking ahead of them.

“hey handsome” Magnus grins at him, sliding his arm through Alec’s.

“you are not done yet, are you?”

“oh I’ll never be done with you.”

Alec can’t help the smile spreading on his lips. How he wishes he could take his gorgeous man right there. Well, He has been wanting that the whole day. First he has to get over with this meeting as fast as possible.

But before they can sit in their chairs, Magnus stops him in his tracks, “wait.” Alec watches as the warlock flicks his fingers, their seats now distinctively closer to each other.

“What are-“

“What? I can’t sit a little closer to my boyfriend?” Magnus looks at him with round eyes, batting his eyelashes at Alec. The shadowhunter well knows that he is just playing innocent again, knows that Magnus has more on his mind. But knowing doesn’t prevent the desired effect. He just sighs softly, and soon they are all sitting around the desk.

Neither Luke nor Raphael make a comment about the chairs. They possibly have more important things on mind. The werewolf starts telling them about how they went to rescue Maia in the seelie court and how the Queen had let them go without asking for anything. It is clear to them now that Simon had already promised her something earlier.

They all know about that rescue mission, reciting it is just for good measure, to make sure they are all on the same page. Halfway through Luke’s speech, Alec feels a gentle touch on his upper thigh, dismissing it at first. But then he feels a spark go through his lower body, like a current of low-voltage electricity. Magic.

He glares at Magnus, who is staring intently at the werewolf, seemingly unaware of anything going on under the table. Alec clenches his jaw as another spark of magic goes through his body, making his cock jump in his pants.

“I’ve had my wolves looking for him all around the city…it has to be the queen. There is no other explanation.”

“the vampires have been on search too” Raphael adds.

“She seemed interested in the daylighter from the very beginning” Magnus comments. Alec wonders how he is keeping his voice and face so steady. Well, possibly because he is not the one having magic going through him.

Alec takes a deep breath, trying in vain to clear his mind. “so should we send a convoy of shadowhunters to the courts?” he asks, cursing himself for his breathy voice.

“I think vampires should go.” Raphael says, his face devoid of any emotion. “Simon is a part of my clan and he is under my protection. “

“And mine too” Luke says, looking sideways at the vampire.

Alec definitely doesn’t need a werewolf-vampire fight today. Mercifully Magnus has stopped the magic, but his fingers are still there, getting ever closer to where Alec needs him. Terrifying, exhilarating.

“I think Raphael is right. The Queen has seen enough of you already Luke.” Magnus saves him from answering.

The werewolf doesn’t seem completely satisfied but he doesn’t say anything else.

“I will report the mission next time.” Raphael assures.

“we will go if you can’t get anything out of her…” it seems Alec has more to add, but his jaw stays half-open in a silent gasp as Magnus traces his fingers across his balls.

“I think we are settled then” the warlock concludes quickly. Luke is staring at him with a raised eyebrow, Raphael is smirking.

Alec gets up abruptly, his chair screeching backwards. They all look at him with slightly surprised expressions, well everyone except Magnus who has a smug smile on his lips. Definitely satisfied with the effect he has on his boyfriend.

“I will be waiting for your report Raphael.” With that they all stand. Alec glares at Magnus, definitely warning him that he will be dragged out of there if he doesn’t get going right now. Not that Magnus has any intention of waiting. He gives Alec a devilish smile, striding out of the hall, moving his hips maybe a little too much. 

When they reach the corridor Alec is about to say goodbye to Luke and Raphael when he is cornered by Izzy. Who wants to know what has been decided. Magnus watches as Alec tries to fend his sister off, but Isabelle is clearly not having it.

“Stop tormenting the poor boy”

Magnus starts at Raphael’s voice. The vampire is standing in front of him, looking at the warlock with a blank face.

“who? Alexander?” Magnus’s feigned ignorance is definitely not interesting to Raphael. His black eyes bore into Magnus. “how can someone who is dating me be poor?”

The vampire rolls his eyes at him, clearly unimpressed. But Magnus’s smile doesn’t waver, he has been having too much fun today. Even Raphael can’t spoil it.

“Magnus”

The warlock turns at Alec’s voice. He is clearly struggling to keep himself together. His shoulders are tense under his coat, hands clasped behind his back almost too tightly. Magnus absentmindedly notices that his hair is still slightly damp, the raven strands going in every direction. He has a strong temptation to run his fingers through it, to wind his arms around Alec’s waist and pull him closer. To drown in his body, in _him_.

Magnus’s throat feels dry. He hears something along the lines of “we need to talk” from Alec, for the sake of Raphael still standing there, before he is practically dragged out of there. But who is Alec fooling? Anyone who looks at them right now knows that they want to do much more than talking, _need_ to do more.

Magnus is not quite sure how Alec finds his way through the institute corridors in his hurry. But soon they find themselves in front of Alec’s bedroom.

“I thought we were going to your office” Magnus mumbles, not that he cares that much. Alec could take him to Edom right now and he would happily follow.

“There isn’t a bed in there”

Magnus chuckles at that. He just has enough time to close the door behind him before Alec is pressing him against the wall. The welcome pressure of his body sliding against Magnus’s. And when their lips collide, the breathy moan that escapes both of them is more of a sigh of relief.

Alec presses closer, the dips and curves of their bodies filling in each other. His large hands glide up Magnus’s body, guiding his arms up above his head, pressed against the wall.

“Don’t move” he breathes out, their lips so close they brush together. Magnus gulps at his tone, sure and commanding.

Alec drags his palms down the warlock’s arms, finding their way to the buttons of his jacket. His fingers work swiftly, steadily, despite his heavy breaths. Magnus thinks he almost looks calm now, like an artist left in a big gallery, yearning to study each painting, but taking his time to do them justice, like he has all the time in the world.

Alec’s intense gaze never leave his eyes as his jacket and shirt are discarded on the floor. Magnus’s hands are involuntarily going to his lover’s waist when Alec catches his wrists mid-air. Pushing them up again, fastening them against the wall.

“You remember you are being punished right?” Alec whispers against his ear, hot breath caressing the soft skin of his neck.

“oh Alexander…”

Alec pulls back a little, just enough to look at his beautiful face. Magnus looks wrecked, and Alec can’t help smiling at himself, he hasn’t even started yet. Alec quickly takes off his own shirt, his coat and tie long ago discarded on the floor, and he doesn’t quite remember who did it, Magnus or himself. He doesn’t quite care either. All that matters right now is the glorious body under his own, the golden skin drawn against strong muscles. And all he wants is to devour Magnus’s body, to worship every inch of it.

So that’s what he does. Starting at the nape of his neck, kissing into his collarbone. Magnus’s occasional whimpers accompanying his soft bites and caressing. His hands are working too, the gentle touches of his fingers igniting nerve-endings in Magnus’s body he hasn’t been aware of before. He takes his boyfriend’s hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly. His nails dragging down his hips, fingers moving fast, undoing his belt. By this time Magnus is a moaning mess under Alec’s demonstration. Struggling to keep his hands to himself.

Alec pulls out the belt, throwing it impatiently at the floor. Magnus gasps as his hands go to the pants’ zipper, fingers lightly stroking his erection. The shadowhunter drops down, taking the tight jeans with him. And now he is staring at Magnus’s hard crotch, concealed under his boxers, which leaves nothing to the imagination.

Alec drags his tongue on his dried lips, fingers slowly reaching under the waistband of the material. It seems to Magnus like a life-time before he finally decides to take them off, exposing the heated skin.

They both moan, from somewhere deep in their throats. Magnus because of the sensation and Alec because of the sight. He wastes no time, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’s length, smearing the pre-come on the head. The warlock’s breathe hitches, his hands coming down on Alec’s hair as he runs his tongue along the underside of Magnus’s cock.

“Hands off!” Alec commands again, eyes daring Magnus to disobey. He reluctantly takes his hands away, not knowing what to do with them. Alec takes a deep breath and engulfs Magnus in the heat of his mouth. Humming around his boyfriend’s length as he hears Magnus’s moan, his own name falling from his lips like a chant.

Magnus is incapable of constructing coherent sentences as Alec sucks on him, hollowing his cheeks. Looking into Magnus’s golden cat eyes all the while, the warlock’s glamour long dropped and forgotten. It’s all getting too much for Magnus, the wonderful heat of Alec’s lips around him, his fingers caressing his balls, the underside of his thighs, and the frustration of not being able to touch him. He is on the brink of explosion, awaiting the release he has craved the whole day, when Alec suddenly draws back. Magnus literally growls, “What the hell-“

His protest is drowned in Alec’s kiss, the soft pressure grounding him again.

“You wanna come? Huh?”

Alec asks, quietly. And Magnus is only capable of nodding, frantically.

“But you can’t come now. Not before I tell you too.”

His voice sends shivers down Magnus’s body, hoarse and superior.

“oh god Alexander…what… what do u wanna do then?”

Alec’s eyes flash, wide and bright with desire. “On the bed, on all fours.”

Magnus swallows dryly. It turns him on to no end when Alec takes control like that. Alexander was born a leader, in every way possible.

The bed is not as big as Magnus’s king size, but it will do. Seconds later the warlock is on his knees, ass propped up in the air, as he watches Alec in anticipation. The shadowhunter is taking off his pants and boxers, exposing his hard erection.

He climbs up the bed behind Magnus, winding his arm around his torso. Dragging his palm up to Magnus’s chin, who opens his mouth instinctively, taking Alec’s ling fingers in. their eyes lock together as Magnus sucks firmly. Making noises that go straight to Alec’s cock. But the shadowhunter can’t quite wait anymore, he takes his fingers out, directing them to Magnus’s entrance. He pushes in, two fingers together, and the warlock hisses at the slight burn. But it fells too good to protest, everything just feels so intense between them that the pain fits in.

Magnus pushes back into Alec’s fingers urging him to move. It takes just a few thrusts for Magnus to get impatient. “Oh Alexander… I need you…please”

Alec promptly takes his fingers out, lining himself up against Magnus. He hopes the preparation was enough for his lover, but they are both too gone to wait anymore right now.

Alec pushes in, and Magnus welcomes the burn, the delicious stretch, welcomes his Alexander.

The whispers of their names and deep moans feel the small room, as they both chase their releases. Magnus’s hand moves to his own cock, to give the little push he needs. But Alec slaps his hand away, his hot breath against Magnus’s ear. “You will come untouched for me”

And he does, a few more thrusts is all it takes. Magnus collapse down on the mattress as Alec rides out his orgasm. Eventually pulling out and falling down next to Magnus, cuddling into his warm body.

“That was just….” Magnus sighs in satisfaction, his eyes closed in peaceful bliss. “I should tease you more often”

Alec chuckles, his throat feeling horse “don’t you dare! It was torture.”

“Well I would be willing to go through hell if it was gonna lead to this.”

Alec just nuzzles into his neck, dragging his nose on the short hairs on the back of Magnus’s neck. “Decide for yourself.”

Magnus smiles softly, throwing his arm around Alec’s waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The bed is not big, but they are only too happy to cuddle closer, limbs tangled together, breaths mingling, drifting off to sleep in the heavenly warmth of each other’s bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated. please please tell me what you think of this!  
> love you all!


End file.
